ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 89
Witam w kolejnym odcinku mojego programu. 70 odcinków temu, postanowiłem rzucić okiem na kuriozalną zręcznościową symulację łączącą formułę pierwszą z motocyklami, o nazwie GP versus Super Bike, która została wyprodukowana przez Incagold. Jak zapewne pamiętacie nie zasiadłem za sterami jednośladowca, gdyż nie zdołałem przejść nawet jednego etapu, ze względu na silnik w formule, który w jedenastym okrążeniu odmawiał posłuszeństwa. W związku z tym dzisiaj, postanowiłem zabrać się za kolejny produkt rajdowy od ubóstwianego na całym świecie studia, jednak tym razem stawiający na kontrolę motoru. W dodatku, jest to prekursor geniuszu objawionego w roku 2008. Jak więc tym razem Incagold spreparowało wyścigi motocyklowe? I czy tym razem zdołał ukończyć chociaż jeden wyścig? Za chwilę się przekonamy. Tak więc bez zbędnych ogródek, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Superbike Racing została stworzona i wydana przez Incagold , o ironio, 14 lutego 2004 roku, i tego samego dnia ukazała się w naszym kraju dzięki Onigames, czyli dzisiejszemu City Interactive. Jak już na początku wspomniałem, produkcja, którą omówię, jest protoplastą kultowej już wyścigówki z odcinka dziewiętnastego. I to nie jest byle jaki inicjator. Owszem Midnight Race Club wyszedł półtora miesiąca przed Big Rigs, 10 miesięcy przed Ofensywa Reborn Hero, ale w porównaniu do tego to małe piwo. Otóż wierzcie mi lub nie, ale GP versus Super Bike wyszło ponad 4 lata i 4 miesiące po premierze dzisiejszego barachła. I jestem śmiertelnie kurwa poważny! Tak jest, przez ten szmat czasu, twórcy zapewnie walili konia przy nagich fotkach ze świerszczyka, bo jedną dodaną rzeczą w porównaniu do superbajka, są właśnie modele formuły pierwszej. Ale nie wyprzedzajmy faktów. Zanim jednak przejdziemy do właściwego punktu programu, sprawdźmy, czy ktokolwiek w Internecie zdołał o zdrowych zmysłach, ocenić tę produkcję. Tak jak w przypadku GP versus Super Bike, nie znalazłem w całym Internecie ani jednej recenzji tego ścierwa. Mało tego, nawet ani skrawka chociaż oceny użytkowników na żadnym portalu internetowym, więc wychodzi na to, że będę drugą osobą po kicie 8000, która w ogóle podejmie się próby ocenienia tego gówna. Trzymajcie się więc ostro. Po ukazaniu się obskurnego loga tytułu, które zostaje pokazane na ułamek sekundy, ukazuje nam się prawdziwy powrót do przeszłości. Po prostu przecieram oczy ze zdumienia. Trzeba być naprawdę skurwielem jakich mało, by zostawić wręcz identyczne meni zarówno w ich następnej pozycji, jak w pierwowzorze. Czy nikt nie pomyślał, że ktoś zauważy wręcz bliźniacze podobieństwo? Czy twórcy nawpierdalali się szaleju? Dobra, ale po kolei. Tak jak, w tej drugiej grze, mamy nagromadzenie wszelakich ustawień poprawiających pseudo realizm takich jak, przegrzewanie sil nika, uszkodzenia zarówno wehikułu jak i układu kierowniczego, zużycie opon, tracenie tylnego koła, pogodę, dokładne ustawienia skrzyni biegów i poszczególnych przekładni dla poszczególnych tras, czy uruchomienie asystowania przy hamowaniu czy skręcaniu, o którym powiem później. Jednak oczywiście to chuj na wodę, bo wszystkie te dodatkowe opcje, zwłaszcza z uszkodzeniami, prócz włączenia ikony podświetlającej losowe elementy naszego pojazdu, nie zmieniają rozgrywki ani trochę. Prócz samego kfazj realizmu możemy zmienić rozdzielczość z 640 na 480, na oszołamiające 1280 na 1024, ilość motocykli, która może pojawić się w jednej grze, czy rysowanie odległości, które mimo maksymalnych ośmiuset, nadal pozwala na wyskakiwanie znikąd drzew czy trybun. Co ciekawe, kreatorzy tak mieli wyjebane na grę, że na krążku nie umieścili żadnej muzyki, a gdy po zainstalowaniu produktu do napędu włożymy dowolną płytę muzyczną, gra odpali zawsze utwór drugi. Naprawdę? Wśród bolidów jakimi możemy kierować mamy tutaj oczywiście jedynie tytułowego super bajka, czyli motocykl bardziej nastawiony do rajdów. Co ciekawe, mimo, iż reszta gablot, którymi poruszają się nasi przeciwnicy zawiera różnorakie kolory zarówno samych machin jak i kasków posiadaczy, to mimo to nie możemy w żaden sposób zmienić swojego modelu. Jednak wisienką na tym gównianym torcie jest właśnie model jazdy, który daje tyle frajdy, co przytrzaśnięcie swojego członka w drzwiach garażowych. Najwidoczniej projektanci, czyli bezmózgie szympansy z kijami bambusowymi w dupie, nie dość, że traktują silniki czterokołowej formuły zupełnie tak samo jak motocykla, to jeszcze do ich percepcji nie dotarło istnienie czegoś tak prozaicznego jak koło, dzięki czemu jedziemy na kwadratach mających je przypominać, przez co wypierdalamy co rusz bez powodu. Nasz zaprzęg został wyposażony w dwa tryby działania, zapierdalanie jak prom kosmiczny, czy zwalnianie w chuj, i to takie, że nawet bela wychodząca z mak donalda mogłaby nasz motorower doścignąć. Staje się to wielkim wrzodem na dupie podczas skrętów, a tych twórcy nie żałowali, gdzie albo zrobimy fikoła, albo jakimś cudem uda się nam przejechać, tracąc pozycję lub resztki włosów z głowy. Dodajmy do tego fakt, że czasem gra nasze wduszanie przycisku w celu skrętu uzna, albo i nie, i mamy świetną alternatywę dla napierdalania siebie kłodą w brzuch do wyplucia płuc. A jeśli chodzi o wspomniane wcześniej, tak zwane fikołki. Model zniszczeń jest tak wykurwisty, że zmieli wasze neurony na miazgę. Otóż w przeciwieństwie do każdej normalnej gry wyścigowej, gdy podczas wyścigu zdarzy nam się zderzyć z oponentem, bądź któryś zepchnie nas na innego, po kolizji przeskakujemy spazmatycznie co kilka pikseli w tą i z powrotem, bez żadnego powodu. Nie ważne czy wjedziemy w przeciwnika od tyłu, z boku, czy on trafi nas robiąc ślizg, zawsze otrzymujemy te same respawn w centymetrowych odległościach jak w GP versus Super Bike, po walnięciu w cokolwiek. Oczywiście, jeśli wcześniej samoczynnie nie spadniemy z naszego rumaka. I tak, będziemy spadać z naszego motoru przy każdej możliwej okazji. Wjechałeś za blisko w skręcie? Wywracasz się. Zjeżdżasz przypadkiem z drogi na trawę jadąc prosto? Wywracasz się. Czasem nawet wywracasz się jadąc po asfalcie. Tak, dla wesołego chuja. I rozumiem, miało być to realistyczne i ukazywać to co się dzieje, gdy pojazd ulegnie zbytniemu wychyleniu. Ale te animacje dzieją się losowo, a czasem nawet ze sporym opóźnieniem, więc nawet nie wiemy co się kurwa stało. Poza tym, tylko spójrzcie co się dzieję z naszą postacią gdy mocno o coś walniemy. *wtf sound* Jakim cudem, na nasz jednoślad działają prawa fizyki po solidnym grzmotnięciu, gdy my po prostu zatrzymujemy się w powietrzu robiąc salto w miejscu? Nie wierzę własnym oczom w to co tu się dzieje. Autorzy tej zajebistej produkcji, dali nam do dyspozycji aż trzy różnorodne tryby rozgrywki, które rozprują wasz czerep. Mamy tryb praktyki, który umożliwia nam swobodną jazdę po trasach, przez 16 minut. Zwyczajne wyścigi i kwalifikacje, w których pokonujemy wszelkie 9 torów by zdobyć jak najlepszą pozycję. A wiecie co się stanie gdy zdołamy ukończyć je wszystkie na pierwszym miejscu? Po pokonaniu ostatniej jazdy, na ułamek sekundy zostaje nam pokazana tabela z wynikami, i zostajemy przerzuceni do głównego ekranu. Pracownicy z Incagoldu mieli tak gigantyczne jaja, że poprzez brak jakiejkolwiek nagrody mogą splunąć nam w twarz pokazując, że tylko i wyłącznie straciliśmy te 50 minut kisząc nad tym ścierwem. Zresztą, same poziomy na których odbywają się zawody, również cieszą. Możemy jeździć w Belgii, San Marino, Monako, Anglii, Australii, Argentynie, Węgrzech, Austrii i Kanadzie. I wydaje się, że otrzymujemy różnorodne etapy obrazujące prawdziwe miejsca, w których będziemy naszym rumakiem przemierzać. Oczywiście, że kurwa nie. Zamiast tego dostajemy zbiór identycznych mapek z małymi wyjątkami, które zawierają identycznie położone elementy otoczenia, czy zakręty tak nudne, że prędko zaślinicie cały monitor z wszechobecnej monotonii. Właściwie, gdyby nie fakt, że inicjatorzy tego dzieła zmieniają w każdej z plansz ich tło, przypominają miejsce gdzie ów droga się znajduje, przysiągłbym, że mknę przez identyczne lokacje. A jeśli już mowa o lokacjach i przemierzaniu ich. Zapewne kojarzycie jak w GP versus Super Bike po którymś okrążeniu od końca, nagle bez jakichkolwiek przyczyn silnik nie domagał i zatrzymywaliśmy się na środku drogi, i mogliśmy po tej sytuacji jedynie pogmerać sobie w zadzie. Niektórzy twierdzili, iż tak naprawdę to wina realizmu, który powodował te zajścia, i jedynym sposobem ich naprawienia, jest wizyta w pit stopie, który możemy spostrzec już na początku wyścigu. Problem jednak w tym, że nie udało mi się znaleźć drogi do niego prowadzącej, a jedyne wejście które rzekoby miało tam nas doprowadzić, jest zabarykadowane. Ale zgadnijcie jednak co. To faktycznie jest przejście, tyle że dla motocykli. Jakim cudem ta dziura dla jebanych krasnali miała być zjazdem do pit stopu? I jakim cudem motorower miałby tutaj swobodnie przejechać. Co oni mieli we łbie podczas tworzenia tego gniota? Jednak potem jest jeszcze gorzej. Otóż gdy już się nam uda naszym zajebistym motorkiem przejechać przez tą szczelinę i zatrzymuje my się w pit stopie w celu poprawienia kondycji naszej maszyny, zgadnijcie co. Otóż najwyraźniej te bezmózgi, zapomnieli zaimplementować czegokolwiek prócz samego obiektu, bo nie ważne czy będziemy stać w miejscu, czy wchodzić makówką w sam budynek obserwując kraniec świata, nie uda nam się chociaż w jednym procencie usprawnić nasz mobil. *odgłos co to kurwa jest* Jak przystało na jednego z najlepszy producentów gównianych gier na świecie, sztuczna inteligencja woła o pomstę do nieba. W porównaniu do GP versus Super Bike, ich intelekt nie zmienił się chociaż odrobinę. Nadal mierzymy się z istymi mięsnymi wyrobami na kółkach. Oczywiście jak przystało na skurwiałe ej aj, prócz jechania z góry ustaloną ścieżką, absolutnie gówno robią, gdy znajdziemy się w och zasięgu. No chyba że zaliczyć wężyki podczas niektórych skrętów po kolizji z pozostałymi oponentami na drodze. Ale prócz tego, zupełnie, kurwa nic. Racja, nasi przeciwnicy nie powinni od razu napieprzać blachami po wszystkim co się rusza, ale na miłość boską, gdy staram się w danego delikwenta wjechać, bądź nawet zabrać mu pozycję, powinien raczej cokolwiek zrobić. Bezinteligencja w tym barachle jest na tyle odczuwalna, że po zaledwie dziesięciu, tak kurwa, dziesięciu sekundach, możemy uplasować się na pierwszym miejscu do końca. Chyba, że gra nas ot tak spierdoli z motoru. Albo też detekcja kolizji dostaje pierdolca, i podczas gdy przeciwnik nas musnie pod byle jakim kątem, bądź naszym wehikułem agresora, automatycznie kończymy przewróceni na drodze zepchnięci niewidzialną siłą milę przed siebie. I to bez względu czy mieliśmy na licznik 80 czy 169. Co za jebany stek bzdur! Oprawa jaka jest, każdy widzi. Lokacje są brzydkie jak noc listopadowa, tła to bitmapy o rozdzielczości znaczka pocztowego, elementy przyrody to krzywo wycięte kartony, efekty cząsteczkowe wywołują uśmiech politowania, tekstury to tragedia w pięciu aktach, a modele są tak wykonane, że na ich widok gałki oczne wystrzelą wam w orbitę. Ogólnie podziwianie kunsztu jaki wykonali inicjatorzy tego tytułu, to istna uczta dla oczu. A mając na myśli uczta, mam na myśli zalanie oczodołów po brzegi żrącą płynną sraką. Zresztą, wystarczy tylko spojrzeć na kwadratowe trybuny wypełnione ludźmi z pizdo głowiem, czy na perfekcyjnie wykonane modele samochodów ciężarowych w Belgii, by w pełni się o tym przekonać. Oprawa dźwiękowa również nie jest w tyle. A może i jest. Tyle że w innym. Tak czy siak, zapewne w mózgach dizajnerów skoro zarówno motocykl jak i formuła jeź dzi na kółkach, to większość odgłosów, prócz zmienionego wysokością motoroweru, zostawili w zupełności tak jak w oryginale, przez co możemy słyszeć formułę przejeżdżającą za nami, czy te same ślizgi czy dźwięki jebnięcia o barierkę. Prócz tego mamy okazję słyszeć kiepsko zapętlony aplauz, który po niecałych trzech sekundach się zacina. Gdyby uszy mogły wymiotować, robiłyby to w chuj. Istny gwałt na uszach macie więc gwarantowany. No i oczywiście błędy. Pamiętacie jak podczas opisywania menu głównego wspomniałem o opcjach dodatkowych wspomagaczy, które a to poprawiają sterowność naszego bolidu, albo automatycznie kontrolują hamowanie, albo bardziej poprawiają nas podczas skrętów. I oczywiście to też musieli spierdolić. I to legendarnie. Wyobraźcie sobie, że podczas każdego, nawet najmniejszego skrętu, nasz pojazd, wręcz zatrzymuje się na środku danego, po czym musimy z powrotem go odpalać. Podczas jechania prostą drogą, gdzie żadnych skrętów na trasie nie ma, nasz motocykl nie jedzie nawet z połową maksymalnej prędkości, jeśli oczywiście sam, z nieuzasadnionych przyczyn, zatrzyma się na środku drogi. Jednak prawdziwym krem de la krem, jest glitch, w kwalifikacjach. Otóż gdy podczas przejścia na nową trasę, wciśniemy spacje odpowiadającą za pauzę. Tak kurwa, spacje! A potem wciśniemy kombinację alt+F4, i znowu uruchomimy ten znamienity twór, jedziemy tym razem pierwszą, lecz po pokonaniu etapu w Belgii, punkty dostajemy za miejsca tak, jakbyśmy nadal przechodzili kolejny poziom. A po wyświetleniu informacji o uruchomieniu dema na starcie, gra się zawiesza przy okazji uruchamiając dwa identyczne procesy Bike. Aha, i autorzy umieścili nawet multiplayer, w którym na split screenie możemy się ścigać z drugą osobą. Nie udało mi się go jednak przetestować, bo nikt nie był na tyle zdesperowany, by grać w tą gównianą produkcję. Podsumowując, właściwie, to nie ma tu czego podsumowywać. Super Bike Racing to po prostu okrojony klon GP versus Super Bike, z którego zostało usunięte GP. I to jest duplikat na takim poziomie, że Midnight Race Club, czy Reborn Hero mogą jedynie kryć się w kącie, a raczej jego kontynuacje. Tutaj nie tyle mamy identyczne tory, model jazdy, meni, ale też modele, których ilość usunięto o połowę. I to też nie jest wyrwany fragment gry usunięty dla innej gry powstałej na zszytej bazie. Tutaj mamy do czynienia z auto plagiatem całkowitym, że po prostu nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Jakim cudem to gówno powstało? Właściwie ta gra jest tak nasiąknięta spierdoliną, że nawet nastanie na pudełko z tym produktem w środku, byłoby dla niej wysławieniem. Nazwanie graniem w ten zniesławiony kawałek software tortura, byłoby gloryfikacją. Na co ja w ogóle patrzę? To jeden z najgorszych kawałków growo podobnych w jaki kiedykolwiek grałem, a jego proces twórczy i różnicę lat pomiędzy wydaniem prawowitego sji kłela, nie mieści mi się w neuronach. Nawet nie ważcie się dotykać tego kurestwa, kijem w folii ochronnej na chwytaku. Cóż, jedynie trzeba się cieszyć, że nie powstało Grand Prix Racing. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. category:seria 7 Category:2013 Category:Wyścigowe